Feliz Cumple Mosca 2006!
by gala-granger
Summary: Un fic de cumpleaños para Mosca, en el cual ella, de una manera sorprendente, entra en el mundo de Jekyll y Hyde y vive la aventura de su vida.


**Título:** ¡Feliz Cumple Mosca 2006!

**Summary:** Un fic de cumpleaños para Mosca, en el cual ella, de una manera sorprendente, entra en el mundo de Jekyll y Hyde y vive la aventura de su vida.

**Autora:** Gala-Granger

**Idioma:** Castellano/Español.

**Género:** ficticio, como ha de ser, pero si quieren más detalles Humor/…

**Aviso:** Si esperan un fic que está basado en el libro "El extraño caso de Dr. Jekyll y Mr. Hyde", sepan que este fic está basado en la historia del musical de Broadway.

**El extraño caso de Dr. Jekyll, Mr. Hyde y Mrs. Mosca**

Sonó el timbre, el cual hizo que una muchacha de pelo de color debatible se sobresaltara. Esta misma chica, a partir de ahora llamada Mosca para evitar repeticiones, agarró las llaves y bajó por la escalera, cerrando con cuidado la puerta para que Pinkel, su gata-monja, no se escapara. Del otro lado de la segunda puerta esperaba una chica de pelo corto.

"Hola Mosca. ¡Feliz cumple!" saludó la chica de pelo corto.

"Hola Ciruela" respondió Mosca al saludo.

Juntas entraron a la casa pasando por la segunda puerta (nuevamente cerrada con cuidado).

"¿Llegó Cucaracha?" preguntó Ciruela.

"Todavía no" respondió Mosca.

Fueron directo a sentarse a los sillones, en donde descansaba una guitarra criolla. Ciruela se puso a juguetear con sus cuerdas.

"Está desafinada, dame que la afino y hacemos 'Bienvenidos al tren' mientras esperamos a Cucaracha" dijo Mosca quitándole la guitarra de la mano a Ciruela.

"Viste que hoy llegué temprano" dijo Ciruela algo ofendida.

"Seeeeee" respondió Mosca al comentario.

Sonó el timbre una segunda vez. Ciruela se sobresaltó y Mosca dejó la guitarra sobre el sillón. Las dos chicas bajaron la escalerita, pasaron por la primera puerta y fueron a abrir la otra. En la segunda puerta esperaba una chica morocha.

"Hola Ciruela. ¡Feliz cumple Mosca!" saludó la chica de pelo morocho.

"Hola Cucaracha" respondió Mosca al saludo.

"Siempre llegando temprano" dijo Ciruela con sarcasmo.

"Es que salí tarde" respondió Cucaracha al sarcasmo de Ciruela.

Las tres chicas rieron y se dirigieron al cuarto de Mosca.

El cuarto estaba algo desordenado, pero menos de lo inusual, así que Cucaracha y Ciruela ahorraron el comentario. Pero algo llamó la atención de Ciruela.

"¿'The Phantom of the Opera'?" preguntó Ciruela levantando una cajita de un DVD del piso.

"Exactamente" respondió Mosca.

"Todavía no entiendo como pueden ocsesionarse tanto" dijo Cucaracha.

"Podemos y ya" respondieron Mosca y Ciruela al unísono.

Las tres chicas rieron y siguieron revisando el cuarto. Cucaracha se acercó al armario y abrió la puerta.

"¿Se acuerdan de lo que pasó en mi casa en mi cumpleaños?" dijo Cucaracha.

"Eso es algo que nunca me voy a olvidar" dijo Ciruela.-"¿Vos te acordás Mosca?"

Ambas chicas se dieron vuelta y Mosca les sacó una foto sorpresa.

"¡Cuántas veces te dijimos que no nos saques fotos así!" gritaron las dos chicas y empezaron a perseguir a Mosca por toda la casa.

Pasaron las siguientes dos horas sacándose fotos sorpresa y no tan sorpresa, como suelen hacer cuando van a la casa de Mosca. Por supuesto que al final ya no sabían qué otra foto sacar y se sentaron en los sillones a charlar.

"Lo único malo es que nunca nos mandas las fotos" dijo Ciruela.

"Bueno, me olvido" se excusó Mosca.

"Tengo hambre¿hay yogurt?" preguntó Cucaracha.

"Sí, pero después de la comida" respondió Mosca.-"¿Pedimos pollo?".

Pidieron pollo con papas red. Se sentaron en la mesa y comieron.

"Voy a traer la sal" dijo Mosca.

"¡Siempre poniéndole sal a la comida!" exclamó Ciruela.

"Y, ya es costumbre" respondió Mosca.

"¿Hay más jugo?" preguntó Cucaracha.

"Ahí traigo" dijo Mosca.

Comieron pollo y papas red hasta hartarse. Finalmente cuando no quedaba ni una sola miga en la caja aceitosa, Mosca se puso a jugar con los huesitos, Cucaracha tomó más jugo y Ciruela miró el reloj colgado en la pared.

"¿Hay Smash®?" preguntó Ciruela.

"¿Smash®?" preguntó Cucaracha.

"Sí, Smash®" respondió Mosca.

"¿No hay Chomps®?" preguntó Cucaracha.

"Creo que no" respondió Mosca.

"Entonces comamos Smash®" dijo Ciruela.

"¡Qué ganas de hacer publicidad!" dijo Cucaracha.

"¿Por qué decís eso?" preguntó Mosca.

"Fijate que en seis intercambios de oraciones nombramos esa marca unas cuatro veces" dijo Cucaracha.

Las tres chicas rieron. Con los Smash® en la mano fueron a sentarse a la computadora. Ciruela y Cucaracha se apuraron en llegar, dejando a Mosca sentada en un banquito detrás de ellas dos.

"Se supone que es mi cumpleaños" dijo Mosca.-"¿No debería sentarme yo adelante?".

"Justamente, como es tu cumpleaños" dijo Ciruela.-"Vos te sentás atrás…".  
"Y nosotras adelante" continuó Cucaracha.

Ciruela y Cucaracha chocaron sus manos y Mosca se rió sarcásticamente. Navegaron por Internet un largo rato hasta que Cucaracha anunció que estaba harta de la computadora.

"¿Qué hacemos?" preguntó Ciruela.

"No sé" dijo Cucaracha.-"¿Mosca?".

Las dos miraron a Mosca.

"Veamos 'Jekyll y Hyde'" dijo ella.

"¡Dale!" exclamó Ciruela.

"Si me traducen lo que dicen, está todo bien" alegó Cucaracha.

"Ningún problema" dijeron las otras dos chicas.

Dejaron la computadora y entraron en el cuarto. Luego de un gran movimiento de cosas, de haber bajado el colchón del cuartito, de haber sacado la cama de abajo y de haber organizado todo el cuarto, las tres chicas quedaron de la siguiente forma: Ciruela sobre la cama de Mosca (la cual protestó mucho, pero le fue imposible mover a Ciruela) agarrando fuertemente el almohadoncito con forma de corazoncito rojo (para el cual le fue adoptado el nombre "mi amor" cuando Ciruela lo tenía), Cucaracha acostada en la cama sacada de debajo de la cama de Mosca aferrando el almohadón anaranjado y alargado (para el cual el fue adoptado el nombre de "Fanny's Stick") y, finalmente, la pobre de Mosca quedó acostada en el colchón tirado en el piso sin ningún almohadón para agarrar.

Pusieron la película.

Las tres estaban muy atentas a los actores, la música, los personajes, los cantores y todo el montaje de un musical de Broadway. Y, por supuesto, entre Mosca y Ciruela se dividían los personajes para traducir lo que decían. No faltaron los comentarios graciosos que estas tres chicas siempre hacen cuando ven juntas una película (¡y más todavía cuando de un musical se trata!).

Al rato, Mosca estaba muy entusiasmada con la historia, había ya dejado de traducir para Cucaracha y no había notado que sus dos amigas se habían quedado completamente dormidas.

Fue entonces cuando ocurrió lo extraño.

Estaba Mosca viendo el primer acto, ya pasada la parte en que Jekyll se inyecta el compuesto (N/A: o mejor dicho, se da), cuando notó que algo extraño estaba sucediendo: Jekyll había quedado solo en escena y oh, rareza ¡no estaba en el laboratorio!

"Buenas Mosca" dijo el Jekyll de la pantalla.

Mosca se refregó los ojos, se pegó en la cabeza, se pellizcó e hizo mil cosas para convencerse de que era un sueño. Pero no, sentía el dolor cada vez que se pegaba o pellizcaba y si se soplaba el brazo, sentía el aire. Algo raro estaba pasando allí. Sin poder pronunciar palabra alguna, se señaló mirando con cara de asombro a Jekyll.

"Vos sos Mosca¿no?" preguntó Jekyll.

"Sí, esa soy yo… Pero¿cómo podés hablarme?" dijo Mosca asombrada de estar teniendo una conversación con alguien que estaba en una pantalla.

"Eso es algo irrelevante e innecesario de explicar, soy Henry Jekyll y puedo hablarte si pude lograr separar el bien y el mal en una persona" explicó Jekyll.

Mosca se quedó pensando en lo que Jekyll le había dicho.

"¿Qué se le ofrece, Dr. Jekyll?" preguntó Mosca en tono señorial.

"Yo estoy aquí para hacerle una propuesta que puede resultarle interesante" replicó Jekyll.

"¿De qué se trata esa propuesta?" preguntó Mosca.

"¿Quiere usted entrar en mi mundo y vivir algún tiempo conmigo?" interrogó Jekyll.

"¿Yo¿A su mundo¿Y cómo? Si usted está dentro del televisor…" alegó Mosca.

"Eso no es ningún problema" dijo Jekyll estirando su mano.

Mosca vio cómo el brazo de Henry Jekyll, quien se encontraba dentro del televisor, salía del aparato y le tendía la mano abierta, invitándola a entrar en su mundo. Un momento de duda asaltó a la joven¿debía ir con Jekyll y cumplir un sueño poco posible de realizar o debía quedarse en su mundo y rechazar la propuesta de Jekyll? Mosca no sabía qué hacer. Miró a su alrededor. Vio su cuarto desordenado, a sus amigas dormitando tranquilas sobre las camas.

Respiró profundo, cerró los ojos y tomó la mano de Jekyll.

Sintió un leve mareo y una ráfaga de viento fuerte. Abrió los ojos y vio que se encontraba en el mundo de Jekyll. Miró a su alrededor. Jekyll, quien estaba a su lado, le sonreía animadamente.

"Esto si que es raro" dijo Mosca.

"Bueno, andando, debemos irnos. Esta historia debe continuar" dijo Jekyll y empezó a encaminarse hacia su casa.

"¡Un momento!" exclamó Mosca.-"¿No desentono con mi ropa futurística?"

"Mirate bien" le contestó Jekyll.

Mosca bajó la vista y vio un vestido largo y ancho, con telas de la época. Se sentía como Emma. ¡Emma¡Cierto que Jekyll estaba comprometido! Eso significaba que no había posibilidad alguna de que pudieran estar juntos…

-

Volviendo al cuarto de Mosca, Ciruela se despertó al escuchar un súbito estruendo. Abrió los ojos y vio que el televisor estaba aún prendido. Se dio vuelta y vio que Cucaracha dormía profundamente. Paseó su mirada en busca de la niña restante, pero no la encontró. Se quedó en silencio para escuchar los ruidos de la casa. Le parecía oír la voz de Mosca, como si viniese de un lugar lejano, pero no identificaba de dónde provenía. La casa estaba sumida en una oscuridad total, la única luz era la emitida por el televisor. Ciruela se puso a ver como iba la historia de Dr. Jekyll y Mr. Hyde, cuando se sobresaltó al ver a Mosca dentro del televisor, vestida de época y hablando con Jekyll. Corrió a despertar a Cucaracha, quien protestó.

"¡Es un caso de vida o muerte!" exclamó Ciruela.

"Ya va, ya va" rezongó Cucaracha.

"¡Mirá el televisor, rápido!" dijo Ciruela.

"¿Para eso me despertás?" protestó Cucaracha.

"Es que Mosca está ahí metida" explicó Ciruela desesperada.

"¿Qué¿Es que acaso te volviste loca?" exclamó Cucaracha y puso su mano en la frente de Ciruela.

"NO, es enserio, Mosca está EN el televisor" gritó Ciruela.-"Y si no me creés, miralo por vos misma".

Cucaracha levantó la vista, de muy mala gana, hacia el televisor y, al ver que Ciruela tenía razón, se levantó de golpe.

"¿Cómo llegó Mosca ahí?" preguntó Cucaracha sorprendida.

"No sé" dijo Ciruela.-"Yo estaba durmiendo".

"Pará, esto se parece mucho a lo que pasó en mi casa, lo que significa que si cambiamos de película, Mosca se queda atrapada ahí" razonó Cucaracha.

"Aunque si cambiamos de película, quizá nosotras tengamos oportunidad de entrar en otro mundo" dijo Ciruela entusiasmada.

"¿Hay acaso una forma de cambiar la película sin que Mosca quede atrapada allí?" preguntó Cucaracha.

"¡Sipsipsi! El lugar en donde está Mosca es un DVD, el cual se ve a través del canal 'VIDEO' del televisor. Ahora, si cambiamos el televisor al canal de 'CABLE', entraremos a los canales de televisión satelital, pero la película en donde está Mosca seguirá corriendo, lo cual nos da la posibilidad de entrar a otros mundos también" explicó Ciruela.

"A ver si entendí¿lo que tenemos que hacer es cambiar a 'CABLE' para poder entrar a otro mundo?" preguntó Cucaracha.

"Así es" respondió Ciruela.

Cucaracha agarró el control y cambio el canal del televisor a 'CABLE'. Allí empezaron a recorrer canales.

"Pará acá" dijo Ciruela.-"Esta es mi bajada".

"¿De nuevo te vas al mundo de Star Wars?" preguntó Cucaracha.

"La experiencia de ser un Jedi de nuevo es algo que no me perdería por nada del mundo" alegó Ciruela.-"Aparte ya me conocen ahí, no tengo que empezar de nuevo".

"Buen punto" dijo Cucaracha.

Ambas vieron como un joven padawan llamado Obi-Wan Kenobi extendía su brazo y su mano salía de la pantalla.

"¿No era Obi-Wan un Maestro Jedi?" preguntó Cucaracha.

"No hasta el segundo episodio" respondió Ciruela preparándose para tomar aquella mano.

"¿Y yo qué hago ahora?" dijo Cucaracha.

"Sólo cambiá de canal hasta que encuentres el lugar que quieras" indicó Ciruela.

"¿Y para volver?" preguntó Cucaracha.

"Supongo que será algo parecido a la otra vez, salvo que en vez de una puerta aparecerá un televisor" dijo Ciruela y se rió.

"Buena suerte" le deseó Cucaracha.

"Igualmente" dijo Ciruela y tomó la mano de Obi-Wan.

Cucaracha vio como su amiga se desvanecía y aparecía dentro del televisor. Cambió de canal hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. Ciruela tenía razón: no valía la pena ir a un mundo en donde todo era desconocido y tener que volver a empezar. Tuvo la suerte de encontrar la segunda entrega de la trilogía de "El Señor de los Anillos". Frodo le tendía su mano. Cucaracha la tomó y entró en el televisor.

El cuarto quedó sumido en silencio y oscuridad.

-

Sigamos con la historia de la cumpleañera.

Mosca se encontraba caminando por las calles de Londres con Jekyll a su lado. Durante el camino, el Dr. Jekyll le había explicado que ella podía estar allí como un personaje más, pero que le era recomendable no modificar mucho los hechos de la historia y que si Hyde comenzaba a hacer cosas malvadas, que lo dejara, que ya el transcurso del tiempo iba a hacer que pasara lo que tenía que pasar. Pero Mosca deseaba mucho estar con Jekyll/Hyde y éste deseaba estar con ella, así que las cosas en la historia un poco cambiaron.

Llegaron a casa de Jekyll y el segundo acto comenzó.

Mosca vio como, lamentablemente, Mr. Hyde cometía sus asesinatos. Uno tras otro, vio como morían todos los que Hyde consideraba hipócritas, todos aquellos que habían rechazado la propuesta del Dr. Jekyll.

Pero aunque parezca que esta historia es sólo de muerte y tristeza, disfrutó viendo cómo Lucy amaba a Jekyll, cómo Emma amaba a Jekyll, cómo ambas le cantaban su amor. A menudo las acompañaba en su canto. ¿Qué le iba a hacer? Teniendo la oportunidad de estar ahí viendo en vivo como cantaban, no podía resistirse a cantar con ellas.

Un par de veces fue a visitar a Lucy, de quien se había hecho muy amiga, y juntas charlaban sobre el amor, los chicos, los cabarets, etc., etc. (N/A: y si, ETC. está ahí a propósito…).

Alguna noche, Mosca asustó mucho al público revelándose al tomar el lugar de Lucy en el escenario (N/A: y, lograste asustarme ese día…). Esa noche cantó la canción de los sándwiches triples…

Con Emma también se encontraba cuando Jekyll/Hyde se encerraban en su laboratorio a trabajar. Juntas se consolaban por el poco tiempo que el caballero les dedicaba a ambas. Pero vivían felices momentos en la amistad que entre ellas había nacido.

Estaba bien claro que Emma era delicada, educada. Era una verdadera dama de su época.

De ambas jóvenes recibía consejos: de parte de Lucy, cómo seducir a un hombre y cómo hacer para que no se resista; de parte de Emma, cómo ser paciente y aprender a buscar y amar al hombre apropiado.

En cuanto al Dr. Jekyll, como mencioné antes, poco lo veía, pero lo entendía, ya que sólo ella conocía las razones de sus largas ausencias y estadías en el laboratorio. Así como también sabía por qué actuaba así de raro.

Pero de vez en cuando se conformaba, ya que Jekyll o Hyde le daban un poco de bola y pasaba lo que tenía que pasar (N/A: esto es a libre interpretación de parte tuya Mosca).

En las salidas de Mr. Hyde, ella lo seguía oculta. Parecía interesante ver lo que la pura maldad de una persona hacía cuando salía de noche.

Una de esas noches, seguía a Mr. Hyde, cuando vio que se acercaba al lugar en donde Lucy se encontraba. Sí, cantaron "Dangerous Game", un espectáculo que disfrutó, pero también se dio cuenta de que estaba próxima la tragedia. Y deseó que la historia de alguna milagrosa manera cambiara.

Se le ocurrió la idea de que, quizá, seduciendo a Hyde para que se olvidara de Lucy había forma de salvarla. Pero los hechos siguieron su curso normal a pesar de todo intento de parte de Mosca…

Y fue unas noches después cuando empezó a lamentar el seguir a Hyde.

Se dirigía Mr. Hyde hacia el club en donde trabajaba Lucy, algo normal, algo que no llamó la atención de Mosca, ya que Hyde frecuentaba aquel lugar. Pero notó Mosca que Hyde llevaba empuñado un cuchillo. Fue cuando la vida de Lucy estaba a punto de terminar.

Presenció la triste muerte de Lucy, apuñalada por las manos de Mr. Hyde. ¿Por qué¿Por qué tenía Hyde que matar a su amiga Lucy¿Qué razón tenía para matarla? Mosca lloró por su amiga Lucy.

Y deseó que todo fuera un sueño.

Pero no, no lo era. Estaba atrapada en lo que pronto se convertiría en la boda/pesadilla, en la muerte de Jekyll/Hyde. No, no quería continuar, no quería ser testigo de aquella tragedia.

Y la respuesta llegó ante sus ojos.

Paseando por una de las calles de Londres, vio en el escaparate de un negocio algo que desentonaba. No podía decir qué era, ya que para ella era algo muy normal, pero no estaba bien que estuviese allí. Simplemente no encajaba. Era como si estuviese adelantado a su época…

Y se dio cuenta de qué era.

Entró al negocio y vio que estaba vacío. Se acercó al televisor que estaba en la vidriera. Estaba encendido, a pesar de que todavía no habían descubierto la electricidad. Miró el programa que estaban pasando y vio que era su cuarto en su casa en el siglo XXI. Sí, sin dudas lo era: allí estaba su cama, y la cama de debajo de su cama, y el colchón que había bajado con las chicas, y su escritorio desordenado, y las puertas de sus armarios abiertas, y también estaban las chicas, pero muy bien no las podía distinguir. No dudó ni un segundo sobre lo que tenía que hacer.

Miró alrededor suyo y vio que no había nadie. Respiró profundo y metió sus manos dentro del televisor.

Sintió nuevamente el ligero mareo y la ráfaga de viento.

Miró a su alrededor y vio que había regresado a su casa.

"Bienvenida de vuelta a casa" dijo Ciruela.

"Veo que fuiste al mundo de Jekyll y Hyde nuevamente" dijo Cucaracha.

"¡Y como me voy a perder tal oportunidad! Lo único malo es que esta vez no pude estar con mi Jekyll. Bah, no pude estar tanto tiempo con él, pero pasar lo que tenía que pasar, pasó" se rió Mosca.

Mosca pasó su mirada por las ropas de sus amigas. Definitivamente Cucaracha había estado de nuevo en la Tierra Media. Y acertó al pensar que Ciruela había vuelto a la galaxia lejana del mundo de Star Wars.

Las muchachas pasaron el resto de la noche contándose sus nuevas aventuras en los ya visitados mundos.

Y esa es la historia que cuenta que Mosca estuvo en la vida de Jekyll y Hyde, aunque Robert L. Stevenson y los creadores de la comedia musical "DR. Jekyll & Mr. Hyde" no se hayan enterado.

**Hin**

Bueno, he aquí el final de mi serie de fics de cumpleaños del año 2006. Espero que la señora Mosca haya disfrutado de uno de sus regalos de cumpleaños.

**Nota:** la parte de la historia que transcurre en el mundo de Jekyll y Hyde, puede que sea un poco corta, eso lo dejo a su criterio. Pero para que la señora Mosca sepa, ella puede agregar el resto en su imaginación.

Prosigo con los **Agradecimientos**:

-A Cucaracha por ser Cucaracha.

-A la inspiración por haber hecho que la historia de Jekyll y Hyde llegara un día a la imaginación del señor Robert L. Stevenson.

-A la inspiración musical por haber hecho que los creadores de la versión musical de la ya nombrada historia compusieran tan hermosas canciones.

-Al DVD cósmico (¿era así?) de Mosca por haber reproducido la película.

-A Fan Fiction punto net por haberme dejado subir este… ¿fic?

¿Me falta alguien?

Ah, sí…

-A Mosca por ser tan buen amiga, estar ahí cuando la necesito, por quererme tal como soy, por mostrarme los Spaces que después me iban a volver loca, por pegarme sus ocsesiones y dejarme pegarle algo de las mías, por hacerme reir mucho cuando voy a su casa, por dejarme estar así de loca, por estar así de loca, por haberme dejado ser su amiga seis años atrás cuando me acerqué a ella en el recreo, por regalarme algo tan lindo como es su amistad… Y por muchas más cosas que ahora no se me vienen a la cabeza. ¡TE QUIERO MUCHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**Dedicatorias:**

-A Cucaracha por ser Cucaracha.

-A la inspiración por haberme dejado escribir este… ¿fic?

-Y, por supuesto, a Mosca, porque fue su cumpleaños y este es uno de mis regalos para ella…

Sigo con esta parte que es una de las que más me gusta cuando escribo los fics…

**Títulos alternativos para la historia:**

-De cómo Jekyll/Hyde sacó su mano de la pantalla del televisor y la invitó a Mosca a su mundo

-De cómo Mosca entró en el mundo de Jekyll y Hyde y vivió una gran aventura

**Disclaimer:** (creo que va a ser un cacho largo)

El libro "El extraño caso de Dr. Jekyll y Mr. Hyde" y todo lo relacionado con él le pertenecía a Robert L. Stevenson.

La comedia musical de Broadway "Dr. Jekyll y Mr. Hyde" le pertenece a sus creadores.

Broadway le pertenece al país en donde quede.

La gata-monja Pinkel le pertenece a Mosca.

La canción "Bienvenidos al tren" le pertenece a Sui Generis.

La comedia musical "The Phantom of the Opera" le pertenece a Andrew Lloyd Webber.

La palabra ocsesión y todas sus variaciones nos pertenecen a Mosca, Cucaracha y a mí.

Los helados Smash® y Chomps® les pertenecen, creo, que a Frigor®.

Los almohadoncitos "mi amor" y "Fanny's Stick" le pertenecen a Mosca.

La saga de películas de "Star Wars" y todo lo relacionado con ellas le pertenece a George Lucas. (N/A¡ojalá fuese mía!)

La trilogía de películas de "El Señor de los Anillos" le pertenece a Peter Jackson.

ETC. se pertenece a sí mismo.

La palabra "Hin" nos pertenece a Mosca, Cucaracha y a mí.

El DVD cósmico le pertenece a Mosca.

**Algunos comentarios para la señora Mosca:**

-Jekyll se da cuando se inyecta el compuesto…

-Jekyll, Hyde y Lucy hacen magia… Pero Emma no.

-Cuando Jekyll mata a Lucy el cuchillo no tiene ni un rastro de sangre.

-La torta Shubert es más empalagosa que un mono.

Bueno, y ahora si, este… ¿fic? Llega a su hin.

Feliz Cumple Mosca 2006.


End file.
